Domelgo Dominguez
(Defender) |number = 2 |team = *'Invincible Giant' |seiyuu = Kasama Jun |debut_anime = Episode 022 (Orion)}}Domelgo Dominguez (ドメルゴ・ドミンゲス, Domerugo Domingesu) is a defender for Invincible Giant in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Domelgo has dark maroon hair tied up into one long ponytail, and two long bangs on each side of his face. He has dark eyes, and is always seen biting a rose. Personality He seems to be very arrogant and over-confident. Domelgo often brags about his physical strength in comparison to Japan's strength, judging them way too weak. But his attitude betrayed himself and is the main reason why Invicible Giant didn't win against Inazuma Japan. When he got the ball from Inamori Asuto, the Japanese midfielder stole him back because he was too busy to brag about his strength and lost the ball stupidly, resulting of an equalizer goal for Japan seconds later. Plot Domelgo appeared at the airport when Spanish team Invincible Giant came to Russia for the Football Frontier International tournament. They met Inazuma Japan and the American team Star Unicorn and later everyone was warmly welcomed by captain of the Russian team Perfect Spark, Froy Girikanan. During the match against Japan Clario Orvan easily scored the first goal with his Diamond Ray. After the match resumed, Rufino clashed with Fubuki Atsuya, barring his way so efficiently that he couldn’t even move, showing him what was the world-level defense. When Endou Mamoru evolved his Super God Hand into Diamond Hand and managed to stop Clario’s shot, Japan could focus on the offensive. Domelgo along with Rufino Avalos rushed towards Haizaki Ryouhei and clasehd with him roughly, mocking him and his height. As it turned out Haizaki was only a decoy for Spanish defenders and passed the ball to Asuto. Inamori Asuto quickly passed the ball to Ichihoshi Hikaru, Domelgo wasn't even able to do anything. Inazuma Japan was using their new techniques double block and triangle passing. In the flashback Spanish players were talking about opponents that they could met during the FFI tournamment. Domelgo stated that considering the Orion Foundation, they should aware of Russia team. While later Goujin Tetsunosuke was approaching to Spanish goal and shot with his Fire Lemonade Rising Domelgo was standing in front of Alonso Fibiano effectively blocking his view. Domelgo was pushed away with the power of Goujin's shot and later Alonso managed to stop it. When Japan inititated their tactic The General, Domelgo was easily passed by Asuto who used his Inabikari Dash and kicked the ball further to Goujin. Later Japan scored the second goal. After Luther Fandam and Bergamo Regult scored the third goal for Spain, Inazuma Japan counterattacked with an under-powered version of Last Resort. Domelgo, along Rufino and Clario unleashed their block technique, The Shelter, which blocked easily the shot. The ball went outside, giving the ball to Japan, and Asuto started to counterattack alone, getting past of the whole Spain's midfield before Domelgo stopped him in a physical confrontation. However, when Domelgo was bragging about Spain's strength, Asuto stole the ball back from him and finally scored the equalizer goal by dribbling Alonso. It was shown later that Russia defeated Spain with a score 6-0. Hissatsu Anime * Navigation